Cloud computing has become a popular way to offer various Information Technology (IT) concepts as services. In one implementation, a consumer or requester can request a service they desire and transact with a Cloud provider for the needed service. In this implementation, the requester will only have to transact for the service they need without maintaining their own infrastructure and/or being forced to purchase services they do not need. However, no existing system provides a way to measure the needs/capabilities of requesters and/or match requesters with Cloud providers in a most efficient manner.